There are many applications in which providing adequate fluid drainage is important. In horticultural applications, for instance, drainage of fluids such as water from planter boxes, garden beds, pots and the like (hereinafter referred to collectively for simplicity as “planter boxes”) is essential to prevent the soil in the planter box from becoming waterlogged, as excessive amounts of water can prove fatal to plants.
In some situations, it is possible to simply provide drainage holes in the bottom of a planter box in order to allow excess water to drain away through the holes. However, in some locations, such as inside buildings, on balconies, or in locations where water draining onto a surface could make the surface slippery and hazardous for pedestrians, simply draining water out through the base of the planter box is not an ideal solution.
Thus, there would be an advantage if it were possible to provide a device which allowed excess water to be drained from a planter box without damaging floors or other surfaces, and without creating a safety hazard.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.
Throughout this specification, the term “comprising” and its grammatical equivalents shall be taken to have an inclusive meaning unless the context of use indicates otherwise.